Chocolate Boxes
by MoonPhasing
Summary: Just some one shots I have decided to write in honor of the month of February! A great assortment, like a chocolate box. Different pairings and couples will be featured in each chapter. Feel free to request couples.
1. Cinnamon Blush

Chocolate Boxes

 ***Side notes: I was inspired to write a few one shots in honor of the month of love as I work my way through the semester before picking back up on my bigger story! I have named each chapter after a piece of chocolate in an assorted box. This collection of stories will involve many different couplings, though I do stan Taiora! I'm excited to expand and play with new ideas and personalities.**

~Cinnamon Blush~

The wind whirled outside his window, causing the rain to slant and slam against the glass. The weather was supposed to be sunny, but who can accurately predict the weather these days. Taichi Kamiya sighed, glaring at the dark clouds as he lounged on his grey couch. "Today was supposed to be… Better than this…" Tai's eyes shifted from the clouds to the single rose he had placed on his glass coffee table. A piece of spring to contrast the dark weather.

His phone buzzed on the coffee table and he eyed it, trying his best to read the contact without moving from his strangely comfortable position. Rolling his eyes, Tai lazily reached for his phone, his hand falling short. He grunted, stretching his arm and willing it to stretch. Plot twist, his arm did not stretch, but he did end up on the ground.

Groaning on his carpet and already a bit annoyed with the day, Tai sat up, close enough to grab his phone. A smile tugged at the corners of his lip as her name flashed across his screen. The woman he had been interested in, or forced himself to enjoy the company of, Emily.

 _"_ _Hey! Bummer about the weather right? Guess a stroll just wasn't in our books today. :( But dinner tonight?"_

Tai felt his smile falter. A little rain never hurt anyone and Tai liked the rain. It was unpredictable. She was always so dramatic. Sighing, he willed his thumbs to reply:

 _"_ _Yeah… Maybe! Just let me know."_

He pressed send. Emily was someone Tai had met while finishing up University. She was sweet, but very selfish. The only time she did something for Tai was when she would benefit too. He couldn't blame her, he knew she was still head over heels for her past boyfriend.

"Guess that stroll wasn't in our books today," Tai said in a mocking tone, blinking as he turned back to the window. He sat in silence, the only sound his breathing and the rain on the window.

Throwing his hands up, Tai stood and grabbed his jacket, deciding that a stroll was in his book today. "Jaunt. She should have used the word jaunt. It's so much better," he muttered as he grabbed the keys to his apartment, pulling his hood up and over his head.

Tai walked to the outside elevator, pulling his jacket closer on his shoulders as he waited. He frowned, pressing the call button again… again… again… before punching it. "Ouch…" he pulled his red knuckles away and stuffed his hand back into his pocket. "Stairs it is…" It was not his day. He was on the seventh floor and the stairs were slick when it rained. Determined to not let her win, and realizing he had turned this into a competition, Tai began his descent.

His phone buzzed again about halfway down the stairs. He pulled it out of his pocket, looking down to read who it was from. Matt. Hm.

 _"_ _Hey man! Don't forget dinner tonight. Sarah will be PISSED if you and Emily don't show up."_

Tai rolled his brown eyes, cursing himself. Sarah was cool, but she was Emily's best friends. This meant, sadly, that she wasn't a fan of Tai because he was 'not good enough for Emily'. Tai thought that was bullshit, Emily was just… Whatever he should reply.

 _"_ _For sure! We should b-"_

"H-HEY!" Tai jumped, scrambling to catch the cardboard box he had ran into and the arm of whoever yelled at him on the other side. The hood of his coat slipped off of his head, the water wetting his hair. He stuttered out an apology, stuffing his phone in his pocket, hoping they didn't notice.

"Watch where you're going…" The woman muttered, reaching to the ground to pick up the keys she had dropped, her blue jacket covering her face. Tai was not in the mood for this. Setting the box to the side, Tai prepared to alert the woman that she shouldn't be on the stairs with a stack of boxes in the rain.

"Maybe we wouldn't have problems passing each other if your boxes didn't take up the stairs!" The words came out a bit louder than he thought. He saw the woman stiffen, her hands gripping the keys. He swallowed nervously, he had made a huge mistake. A big one.

"The elevator… Is broken…" She said, obviously just as strained about the day as he was. She grabbed her keys, stuffing them into her pocket as she reached for her box. The woman grabbed her box and turned towards Tai, freezing as her eyes landed on his face.

Tai gave her a confused look. He knew he wasn't too bad to look at, but she made it obvious. "Taichi…?" His confused look changed to a weird look. Nodding slowly, Tai replied "Who's asking?" The woman let out a laugh, shaking her head as she caught her breath.

Her voice was familiar and it made his heart flutter. Who was this woman? She calmed down enough to reply, "I'm moving into this building. C'mon, help." Realization set in as she gave him the box and began to push him back up the stairs. "Seventh floor. Three flights to go. This is my last box and it's being a real bitch." He didn't hesitate to let the smile cover his face.

As they reached the seventh floor, Tai stopped and waited for her to lead the way. He watched her closely, realizing he missed the way she walked with posture that was almost too good and a confidence that came too easily. The woman passed his door, stopping at the one next to it.

"Are you just going to stand there or…" She smirked at him as she opened her door, waving him in. He shook his head, smiling as he rushed into her apartment. He set the box down, her coat slipping from her shoulders as she shook out her wet, red hair. "Hoods don't do shit in these storms!" He laughed, watching her and not believing his eyes.

"Sora… When did you…" She turned, the two just stared at each other. It had been five years since the two had last seen each other, and not on great terms at that. Long story short, Tai's girlfriend at the time felt threatened by Sora and had decided Tai could no longer talk to her and Tai agreed.

Before the other could say anything, the two were in an embrace. Sora nuzzled into his chest and Tai wrapped his arms tightly around her small form. He breathed in the smell of her hair, his favorite. Sora chuckled, pulling away as she looked around at the boxes.

"I… I am not going to unpack," she anxiously rubbed the back of her neck, "I drove seven hours to get here. I deserve a break." He nodded, looking around her apartment and chuckling at the boxes and lack of furniture. "We can hang at my place. I have furniture and food?"

Sora perked up at his offer, "You live around here?" He nodded to his left, "right there, actually." Sora did a small celebratory dance and giggled, Tai smiling and high-fiving her in response. "I was actually thinking a nice jaunt through this rain would be a bit more refreshing than being cooped up inside," Sora said, looking at Tai with hopeful eyes, wanting him to tag along.

Tai blinked. Jaunt. He knew that word was better and how could he say no to a jaunt? Not hesitated, Tai grabbed his jacket and opened her door, ushering her out. "Well what are we waiting for?" She slipped back into her coat and stepped outside.

The pair made their way through the puddles, Sora stomping and aiming the splash at Tai. He chuckled, kicking water in her direction. They ended up at a park.

Tai smiled to himself, he wasn't a man to believe in fate, but Sora made that hard. No matter what happened between the two, she always seemed to find her way back to him. He looked over at her, watching her as she looked up into the rain, letting the water fall onto her face.

"Tai?" Sora said, "Why did we stop talking?" Tai's eyebrows drew together as she turned to face him, her expression unreadable. "I… I was a stupid teenage boy?" He replied, knowing it wasn't what she was looking for. She gave him a weak smile, "no… Why did we never reconnect? I texted you a few months ago that I was moving here and you didn't reply." She turned to look back at the rain.

Tai frowned and racked his brain for any memories of her message. Oh. Matt had told him not to reply. To move on and just try to get to know Emily. "Sora… I was afraid that you wouldn't be the same…" He heard her let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"Well surprise. I'm still that bitch." She winked at him and he felt his cheeks flush. "If it makes you feel any better, I moved here in hopes of running into you. I just didn't think it would be so easy."

Tai eyed her a bit confused, the rain making his hair stick to his forehead. "What? Why?" Sora shook her head then turned to face him, "Really? You don't know?" He did know. But he didn't want to be wrong. "I don't believe in fate, but you make that hard…" She was blushing, her crimson eyes looking to the ground. That's what he always thought of her.

His heart was beating and he turned to mirror her. "Hm. Does this make us romantic? It's raining… You might be crying… Moved to run into me…" Sora nudged him as he laughed at her reaction. "And you are still great at ruining moments." He smirked at her, catching her eyes with his. Sora's blush deepened.

Tai was lost in this girl. The girl he always thought was too good for him, the girl who would only see him as a friend. The girl who moved to his city hoping he was still waiting for her, even if he didn't know that he actually was. The girl who took jaunts in the rain and reminded him what it was like to feel love.

Reaching forward, Tai cupped Sora's cheek. Both of them felt their breath catch in their throats. Leaning closer, Tai finally did what he had wanted to do for years. Kiss Sora Takenouchi.

He pulled away, the first thing he saw was her smile being met by his own. "So that's what it feels like to kiss Tai Kamiya." He rolled his eyes playfully, that's what all of the girls would joke about back in high school. Tai leaned in, kissing her again.

He would have continued if it wasn't for the vibrating of his phone. Sora wrapped her arm around his as he answered it, pulling close to him as she watched the rain.

"Hey Matt… Dinner! Oh… Yeah I'll be there…" He hung up and turned to Sora. "Wanna get dinner?" She shrugged, "sure sure." He didn't care what Sarah would say, or Emily as a matter of fact. The two walked quickly, her fingers tangled with his.

They walked into one of the best restaurants in Tokyo, Tai noticing how Sora didn't care that her soaked coat and hair didn't fit in with the dresses and heels of the woman around her. "Do you think we're overdressed?" She joked. Tai shook his head and smiled, turning a corner and heading towards the table.

"Hey sorry we're late…" Tai said quietly. Sarah turned to speak, eyeing Sora as the realization of Emily not being the girl on Tai's arm set in. She picked her phone and began texting right away. Tai gave her a sarcastic smile.

Matt stared. His eyes going between the two and down to their intertwined hands and back to them. "You guys… Are really overdressed for this restaurant…" Tai smiled brightly and Sora waved at Matt before bringing him in for a hug.

"You know, I would say I'm surprised, but I'm not," Matt said smiling at the couple.


	2. Raspberry Meltaways

~Raspberry Meltaways~

 ***Author's note! Here is a quick Mimi x Sora! I have never written a story like this, but I thought I would give it a go. I'm really trying to write more romance? I'm not sure. Let me know!**

Mimi sighed, flipping onto her back on her bed to stare at the ceiling. It had been two weeks since her and her ex boyfriend had broken up, but she found it hard to stop thinking of him. She wasn't sure if she liked him more now because she couldn't have him, or if she was just looking for a distraction. "My homework isn't enough to keep me busy…" she said, as she chewed on the tip of her pencil eraser. Her brown eyes darted to her phone, hoping the screen would light up and notify her that he cared. "Men suck…"

The pink haired girl closed her notebooks, shoving them to the far corner of her mattress while she sat up. She caught her reflection in the mirror, noticing her hair had fallen out of place. Tucking a piece of hair back into her bun, Mimi would jump from her best friend Sora rushing into her room.

"Sora, knocking?" Sora gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry Meems." Mimi rolled her eyes, smiling as the red head sighed, falling onto her back next to her. Sora always seemed to know when Mimi needed a friend, even if her showing she cared meant showing up unexpectedly.

"Something on your mind?" Mimi asked, her eyes on her reflection. "No… Not really. I wouldn't want to bring up my problems when I know you're still struggling with your own." Mimi could hear the smirk and sarcasm in Sora's words. Her friend was never a fan of her ex and couldn't grasp why Mimi was still hooked up on the boy.

"Sora. I'm not going back to him, I just like attention," Mimi said, smiling at her appearance before turning to her friend. Sora laughed quietly, "I know. I'm just messing with you." Mimi nudged her friend, noticing how troubled she looked.

"… Okay spill. What's wrong." Sora's eyes widened. Sitting up straight, Sora stuttered. "I… I'm just tired of you fretting over a guy is all. Nothing else." She waved her hand, urging Mimi to drop the subject. Mimi's brows knitted together in confusion, but she shook her head and dropped the subject. "Okay… No more talking or worrying about him…" Sora nodded her head in agreement. "Let's keep you busy? Ice cream maybe?" Mimi's lips widened into a smile. She had never left her house so quickly.

"…And that's why I've decided I could never date Matt," Sora said as she licked the mint ice cream melting off the side of her cone. The two had found a bench to sit on, the sun out and bright. Mimi laughed, always finding Sora's boy problems to be reality tv show worthy. "Sora Sora Sora. You have too many choices! They practically fight over you." Mimi saw Sora roll her eyes.

"I don't want any of them. You want a new boyfriend? Or a few?" Sora was chuckling. Though Mimi would love the attention, she found herself feeling more content sitting on a bench with Sora than a boyfriend. Mimi always found herself being drawn to the red head.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Mimi entered the library, looking for a place to study. Her brown eyes landed on a red haired girl. She stood there, watching as the woman delicately turned the page of her book, licking her finger to make sure she only turned one._

 _Mimi blushed and shook her head, realizing she had been staring at Sora in an… Attracted kind of way. She licked her lips, quickly finding a seat to try and clear her head._ What was that… _thought Mimi. Sora was one of her best friends… And besides, she was certain she liked Tai, or any guy, over Mimi like that._

 _Mimi tried to complete her homework, but she found herself turning to watch Sora study, her heart racing as Sora looked up and smiled at her. She never noticed how delicate Sora's smile was and how soft her lips looked._ MIMI. _Mimi smiled back, blushing at the fact that Sora probably noticed her staring for too long._

 _"_ _Mimi?" A light voice asked, "are you okay?" Mimi's eyes widened. "S-Sora? Hey! Yeah.. Um I'm fine. Just studying is all…" She cursed herself for stuttering, trying to keep her breathing at bay. "Um… Okay… Text me later?" Sora gave her a smile, her fingers brushing her shoulder as she left the other to her studying._ How could I be so nervous? I bet she noticed…

 _-End of Flashback-_

That day as they were sitting in the park, Mimi felt old feelings resurface. She had began dating Sam in hopes that he would distract her from her sudden attraction to Sora. But as Sora laughed, her head tilting towards the sky, Mimi found herself feeling butterflies for being the reason the other girl laughed.

"Oh!" Mimi was shaken from her thoughts, "Mimi, you have ice cream riiiight…" Sora arched forward, wiping the ice cream off of her friends chin, "there…" Mimi blushed deeply, muttering a quick thank you before she turned her head to avoid Sora's eyes. "Hey… Forget about him…" Sora was saying, smiling reassuringly at her friend. "He's not worth it anyway…"

Mimi shook her head, smiling at her friend's words. "Thanks, but I think I'll be okay." She turned to face Sora, losing herself in the crimson eyes. No wonder the boys were so eager to date her. Getting lost in her eyes was easy and her lips were… "You sure?" Mimi raised an eyebrow, "sure of what?" Sora gave her friend a playful look. "Never mind, Mimi." Chuckling, Sora pushed up from the bench.

"Want to come over for a bit? I'm going through old books and trying to reorganize my room." Mimi didn't hesitate. She stood, purposely letting her fingers brush Sora's arm.

"Twilight? Sora," the pair was laughing hard, "get rid of this!" Sora dramatically reached for the novel, clutching it to her chest. "But Edward!" Sora laughed harder, Mimi's laughter going quiet as she found herself watching her friend.

"Okay… Fine." Sora went to move the book to the box of 'no goes'. The room grew quiet and Mimi's heart seemed to grow louder. She swallowed nervously, nibbling her bottom lip as she watched Sora move another stack of books. Sora's phone rang, the ID belonging to Tai.

"You going to answer that?" Sora raised an eyebrow, eyeing the ID. "Hm? Oh. No he can wait…" Mimi smirked, feeling a bit triumphant that she was Sora's current priority. Though Mimi did wonder why Sora often ignored the boys.

"Hey, Sora?" Mimi asked as Sora sat back down next to her on her bed. "Yeah?" Mimi took a deep breath, "why don't you date one of the boys? You seem to just avoid them… Is it because you don't want to ruin friendships or…?" She avoided her friend's eyes.

Sora chuckled, "I just… I'm not interested in any of them." Mimi perked up at this. "It always seems like the person I'm interested in is unavailable…" Sora shrugged, tossing a book next to Twilight. "And who is that? You can tell me anything!" Sora smiled softly and shook her head. "Nah… It doesn't matter." Her crimson eyes met Mimi's brown.

Mimi's heart was beating at a million miles per hour. Sora had to mean her… Right? _Now or never, Mimi._ Not thinking much, Mimi felt herself lean forward, pressing her lisp against Sora's. She pulled away, blushing deeply. "S-Sorry… I just… I shouldn't have done that I don't know what.." Sora laughed softly, "Mimi don't apologize… I'm happy you had the guts to make the first move."

As Sora said this, her hands moved to turn Mimi's face towards her own, her lips meeting Mimi's softly. Mimi sighed into the kiss, her lips moving against Sora's, the kiss she always wondered about.

At that moment, Mimi knew why Sora never dated any of the boys. Mimi knew why Sora always came around when she was at her worst. Sora always cared. Sora always wanted to make Mimi's troubled melt away.


End file.
